Her Magic Touch
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Harry comes home from a rough day at Auror training. Ginny takes care of him and massages his sore muscles. Will a night massaging your boyfriend turn into something else? I don't own Harry Potter


Her Magic Touch

The sound of the alarm buzzing woke up Harry on a cold winter morning. He turned over and smashed the alarm clock with his hand which instantly stopped the buzzing.

He was almost back to sleep when he felt soft hands on his bare back. He recognized them as Ginny's.

"Harry, sweetie, time to get up, you'll be late for training." Harry slowly got out of bed. Kingsley mentioned that on that day, they would work on physical training.

Stepping in the bathroom, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. Quidditch, a year on the run to defeat Voldemort, and the almost year of Auror training, had added muscle to Harry's somewhat toned body. He was still skinny, although at the moment he didn't think so.

Harry looked at his shirtless torso, paying more attention to his stomach. Harry never did have a belly like his cousin and uncle, but at the rate he was going he might be heading that way. He turned sideways and seen that his suspicions were true, he'd put on some extra weight.

Auror Training ended a week before Christmas and today was the first day back after the holidays. That was three weeks ago.

Harry didn't hear Ginny enter the bathroom, until he seen her hands wrap around his torso, her hands flat against his stomach.

"Worried that you put on a few pounds?" Ginny patted Harry's stomach, Harry felt his stomach jiggle a little when Ginny patted his stomach.

"I'm dreading this physical training, if it's anything like it was in September…." Harry didn't finish, Ginny remember that night all too well.

"So other than school what's your plans?" Ginny was completing her seventh year at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall allowed certain students to live at home and they could floo to Hogwarts.

Harry moved out and into Grimmauld Place, it was temporary until he decided what to do. Ginny moved in with him after she turned 17. Molly was unsure about letting her daughter go, but it meant that for the first time in a long time, she could have some alone time with Arthur.

When she realized that Ginny would take good care of Harry and Harry would take care of her, she agreed.

"Nothing, I'll be here when you get home. I might try to cook". Harry looked at her in the mirror while brushing his teeth.

"Ginny, the last time you tried to cook, you burned more than you cooked. Then you undercooked something and if memory serves me correctly, I ended up with a case of food poisoning."

Ginny looked at Harry "I've gotten better, haven't I?"

Harry nodded and pointed to his stomach "who do you think caused this, other than your mother."

Ginny placed her hand on Harry's stomach and pushed in, feeling nothing but a little fat and muscle.

"I know, you better get a move on or you'll be late".

Harry washed his face, and jerked on some clothes. When he appeared downstairs Ginny had his bag, a bottle of pumpkin juice and a piece of toast with a banana.

He kissed her good bye and flooed to the Ministry. He was a little early; he headed for his cubicle and ate breakfast in silence.

Once he was done and checked his desk for any papers he would need, he grabbed the gym bag out of his work bag and headed for the gym area of the Auror Headquarters.

He went into the locker room, where he changed into his workout clothes, which were an Auror t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

He went out of the locker room and into the gym. Kingsley was there with guy, about his height and same skin color. Kingsley nodded his hello to Harry.

Harry climbed up on the blencher seats on side of the gym. That was when realized that today was going to be rough.

The trainer was a guy from the Congo by the name of Yonas Mensah. He was an old friend of Kingsley, they both went through Auror training together and Yonas decided to help in the fitness portion of the training.

Harry wanted to curse Ron, who was out sick with the flu. Of course Ron decided to adopt an exercise plan for the days when they didn't have physical training. Ron had taken to jogging in the mornings before training. Sometimes he would come over to Grimmauld place and drag Harry out of bed and drag him along on the morning jogs and morning trip to the gym.

Yonas approached the Auror trainees with the blow of his whistle.

"Alright, I see we meet again. Today I will be whipping you boys into shape. So, let's get started."

Part of the physical training was weigh ins, which was to make sure that the Aurors were able to handle the physical work of an Auror. If they weight passed a certain amount, they would work a desk job in the office until their weight was under control.

Harry hated weigh ins, mainly because everyone knew how much you weighted. 'At least we're not having to do this shirtless' Harry thought to himself. The difference was the first time they did weigh ins was during the Auror first year physical and medical examination. That was when Harry first met the ministry matron.

Just like Madam Pomfrey, he got to know Madam Rosemary very well considering he'd be in her office every other week.

The line was moving, apparently some of the guys took advantage of the break and the holidays and pigged out on food and sweets.

It was Harry's turn. He stepped up the scales, dreading the number that would appear. It flashed and Yonas shook his head, while Harry looked at the number in shock.

Twenty pounds, he'd gained twenty pounds, he looked down at his stomach, which apparently was where that twenty pounds went to.

Molly had commented that Harry was looking better and not so sickly. Ginny didn't say anything about him eating a lot during the holidays, especially when he'd overeaten at the New Years dinner. Ginny helped nurse Harry's stomachache, not even once blaming him on it.

Ron had been sick for a few days at home and in the bed. Harry had avoided Ron when he started to get sick. The amount of times Ron had thrown up and so forth, he'd lose a lot of his holiday weight before he would return to work.

Yonas lined him up in a line in the middle of the gym.

"Today men, we're going to whip you into shape. We're going to run laps, sit ups, pushups, etc."

He was pacing slowly looked at each Auror trainee on the line. Harry secretly was scared of Yonas; he knew that he wouldn't be feeling like he did now at the end of the day.

"At my whistle, we're going to start with a set of 100 sit ups, so on your backs, knees bent, and hands behind your head." He blew his whistle and the Auror trainees started with the 100 sit ups.

Harry knew that he wouldn't make to fifty, but some of the guys have been calling him names like wimpy and such, that he fought through any pain and kept going.

"Ginny will take care of me later; I maybe won't have to sweet talk her into it" Harry through to himself as he ignored his screaming back and abdominal muscles. This was just the beginning.

The 100 sit ups were followed by 100 pushups, followed by 10 laps around the running track. The cycle repeated another four times, making the total 500 pushups, 500 sit ups and 50 laps around the track. The day ended with weight training and 50 chin ups.

Yonas would yell at them to keep going if they showed any sign of slowing down. Harry was starting to get a headache from that stupid whistle.

"I have a few ideas of what to do with that thing" Harry though as he cringed when Yonas blew the whistle and order Harry and another Auror trainee additional sit ups. Harry's abdominal muscles were screaming for him to stop. He looked at the Auror trainee next to him who smiled.

He mouthed "Sorry" to Harry. Harry nodded in understanding. Harry continued with his additional sit ups, wincing a few times when he felt pain in his middle abdomen.

The only time he was glad to hear the whistle was when Yonas blew the whistle in his long and sharp way that meant that physical training was over.

"Alright, I see we're making some progress, let's meet here next week same time. You are dismissed". Yonas blew his whistle and the Auror trainees headed to the showers.

Harry felt dead after all that work. Every muscle in his back and stomach hurt. He slowly made his way to the gym showers where he stood under the spray, trying to find relief, knowing it would be temporary. But he knew what he would need to get relief and she would be home when he got home.

Harry dressed into his clothes he wore to work that morning and left the gym showers and the gym area of the Auror Headquarters. Kingsley gave them the rest of the day off. Harry dragged himself towards the floos, decided to floo home.

He stumbled out of the fireplace and somehow made it to his bedroom, wincing at every pain in his body. He dropped his bag once he made it pass the door.

He collapsed on the bed with a groan.

He soon heard soft footsteps and looked at the door to his room and seen Ginny enter the room.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Ginny asked.

"I think I'm dying" Ginny started taking off his shoes, and then his socks.

"Yonas about killed you?" Harry nodded slowly.

"Twenty pounds, I gained twenty pounds or did should I say". Ginny shook her head, didn't say anything about his weight.

"What all did you do?" Ginny asked collecting the bottle she would need from the bathroom.

"Five sets of sit ups and pushups totaling 500 each, fifty laps around the track and weight training". Harry groaned as the memory brought more pain with it.

Ginny smiled with sympathy. She figured that Harry would come home like this.

"I went to the store and got more of the relief stuff." Ginny said smiling.

"Great" Harry replied, trying not to jostle his sore muscles.

"I planned on having quidditch practice this afternoon, but I knew you needed me more, the team was understanding that I changed it to tomorrow." Ginny climbed into the bed.

"Thanks Gin" Harry mumbled.

Ginny started with Harry's shirt. After a lot of maneuvering, Ginny got Harry's shirt off. She rolled Harry onto his stomach to start on his back.

Harry didn't protest on the movement. He knew what Ginny was doing, having done it the last time he came home from training in a need of a massage.

Harry heard her opening a bottle. He knew it was the special oil, Ginny had found and used after each quidditch practice at school.

Harry felt her hands, work the stiff and tired muscles of his back. Ginny worked down his back and up again. She worked the knots of his shoulders and gently kneaded his neck with her thumbs. She only heard Harry relaxed sighs. She stoked his back one more time, this time letting her hands slide down his side and kneading them firmly, almost touching the sides of his belly.

She smiled at Harry's lazy and relaxed face when Ginny rolled him over on his back. Harry looked at her through lazy eyes, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

Ginny oiled her hands and started on Harry's shoulders again, working her way down his arms. She then stoked his chest, feeling his heart beating under her hand. She made sure she got out all the knots on the front of his shoulders.

Oiling her hands again, Ginny started to massage Harry's stomach. She took one hand and did a clockwise circle and the other she did a counter clockwise circle. She heard Harry groan when she stoked the area below and over his navel. She lingered there a little longer, feeling the tense muscles under hand. Using her oiled thumb she circled Harry's belly button, letting her thumb sink down into the little hole. Using both hands she did a side to side stoke, moving upwards. When she when down, she started to undo Harry's pants.

"You do realize that if you want to, you're going to have to do all the work" Ginny leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and pulled his pants off.

"You're too tired; we'll do that another time". Ginny proceeded to rub the oil down one leg and then the other. She sat at the end of the bed and worked on his feet.

"You spoil me Gin" Harry mumbled almost asleep. Ginny was rubbing the oil on the bottom of Harry's right foot.

"You deserve to be spoiled, you spoil me all the time and I don't get to return the favor to you." Ginny replied, rubbing the oil on Harry's left foot.

Harry sighed in reply. Ginny finished her massage. She got up and sat beside Harry and straddled his waist. She started kissing him, starting at his lips, moving down to his neck. She then continued down, leaving a trail of kisses down from his neck to his belly button.

Harry laid there, as Ginny kissed lower on his abdomen, just under his navel. He breathed in sharply when Ginny kissed directly over his navel.

Ginny kissed another trail of kissed up Harry's abdomen, pausing in the middle. Harry was about to ask what was she doing when he felt her lips on his middle abdomen and Ginny blew a raspberry on his stomach.

Harry laughed as Ginny did it again. "Gin, stop that tickles" Harry tried to get out of her grip, but Ginny wasn't going to let go.

Ginny ran her fingers across Harry's lean stomach, chuckling softly when Harry sucked in his stomach.

Ginny kissed Harry and they started snogging. Harry was already in just his boxers so all Harry needed to do was get Ginny out of her clothes. When Harry yanked Ginny's shirt off of her, she smiled and their snogging turned into shagging.

Hours later Ginny looked up at Harry, panting for breath.

"That was…" Ginny couldn't finish. She smiled at Harry who returned the smile.

"Yeah I know" Harry turned over facing Ginny, pulling her closer to him. Ginny wrapped arm around Harry and kissed him on the lips.

She was about to start another round when a loud rumbling sound interrupted them.

"What was that?" Ginny asked. Harry didn't say anything, he just shrugged his shoulders.

Ginny was going to start an again when she heard the noise again.

"Harry what is that noise?" Ginny looked at Harry as he turned on his back.

"I don't know Gin" Harry stretched and laid his arm across his stomach.

Ginny looked at him suspiciously, her eyebrow shut up when she heard the noise again and seen Harry push his hand into his stomach.

Ginny moved the hand off of Harry's stomach and laid her head down.

"Ginny is my stomach your new pillow?" Ginny heard Harry's stomach rumbling. She looked at Harry.

"Hungry?" Ginny asked rubbing Harry's stomach.

"Starving, the toast and banana is long gone". Ginny smiled and got up, finding her clothes on the floor. She headed down to the kitchens.

She returned with a sandwich for the both of them, a bowl of soup and some treacle tart. Harry was redressed in a pair of sweats and t-shirt.

They ate dinner, showered and went to bed. Harry laid there looking at Ginny while she was sleeping. He wondered what it was it he did to deserve her. She loved him, took care of him, and by the feeling of his now full stomach, made sure he was fed. He loved a lot of things about her and one of them being her magic touch.

None of the other Auror trainees probably, well other than Ron, were lucky to have a woman waiting on them at home, especially one who had a magic touch like Ginny.

Harry knew that if he ever came home sore, stiff or even stressed, the cure for them all would be her magic touch.


End file.
